1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, and more particularly to a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, wherein the included angle between the wrench body and the driving portion can be adjusted freely and arbitrarily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional quick rotation wrench 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a driving portion 10, a wrench body 16, and a fixing shaft 13. The driving portion 10 is formed with a combination recess 11 and a riveting hole 12. The wrench body 16 is rotatably mounted on the driving portion 10 and is formed with a shaft hole 17. The wrench body 16 has a flat end 161. The fixing shaft 13 is mounted in the shaft hole 17 of the wrench body 16 and has a top formed with an enlarged head 14 and a bottom formed with a riveting end 15 riveted in the riveting hole 12 of the driving portion 10. An elastic member 18 and a positioning ball 19 are embedded in the fixing shaft 13. Thus, the wrench body 16 can be rotated on the driving portion 10, and can be fixed on the driving portion 10. However, the fixed angle between the wrench body 16 and the driving portion 10 only has five values as shown in FIG. 2, so that the first conventional quick rotation wrench 1 cannot satisfy the user""s requirement.
A second conventional quick rotation wrench 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 comprises a driving portion 20, a wrench body 26, and a fixing shaft 23. The driving portion 20 is formed with a combination recess 21 and a riveting hole 22. The wrench body 26 is rotatably mounted on the driving portion 20 and is formed with a shaft hole 27 and inner teeth 271. The wrench body 26 has a semi-circular end 261. The fixing shaft 23 is mounted in the shaft hole 27 of the wrench body 26 and has outer teeth 231 engaged with the inner teeth 271 of the wrench body 26. The fixing shaft 23 has a top formed with an enlarged head 24 and a bottom formed with a riveting end 25 riveted in the riveting hole 22 of the driving portion 20. An elastic member 28 and a positioning ball 29 are embedded in the fixing shaft 23. Thus, the wrench body 26 can be rotated on the driving portion 20, and can be fixed on the driving portion 20. However, the fixed angle between the wrench body 26 and the driving portion 20 is limited in the range of 180 degrees as shown in FIG. 4, so that the second conventional quick rotation wrench 2 cannot satisfy the user""s requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional quick rotation wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, wherein the included angle between the wrench body and the driving portion can be adjusted freely and arbitrarily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, wherein the included angle between the wrench body and the driving portion can be adjusted easily and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, wherein the control knob is mounted on the wrench body, so that the user can use his one hand to press the control knob and operate the wrench body easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the quick rotation wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a quick rotation wrench having an angle adjustment structure, comprising a driving portion, a wrench body, and an angle adjustment structure, wherein:
the driving portion has an inner wall formed with a shaft hole and a plurality of ratchet teeth;
the wrench body is rotatably mounted on the driving portion and has a shaft seat rotatably mounted in the shaft hole of the driving portion, the shaft seat of the wrench body has two opposite sides each formed with a receiving recess and a top formed with a receiving chamber communicating with the receiving recess; and
the angle adjustment structure is mounted on the shaft seat of the wrench body and includes two pawl members, and a control knob, wherein:
each of the two pawl members is pivotally mounted in the respective receiving recess of the shaft seat of the wrench body, each of the two pawl members has a first end formed with a plurality of locking teeth engageable with the ratchet teeth of the driving portion and a second end formed with a smooth face; and
the control knob is pivotally mounted in the receiving chamber of the shaft seat of the wrench body, and has a bottom formed with a protruding driving portion rested on an inner side of each of the two pawl members to urge and pivot each of the two pawl members.